


So Good (EV)

by Srtawalker



Series: Love On Top (EV) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being GAY, M/M, Magnus with make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Alec sees Magnus without makeup for the first time. And also doing his makeup for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422102) by [Srtawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker). 



> This is a translation if my Spanish fic. Sorry if my English is not perfect.

_I wasn’t supposed to go out tonight_

_I should be at home_

_I got work at 9_

_Shouldn’t be out here doing what I like_

_But it feels so good, so good_

 

_***_

 

Alec was in Magnus' bed finishing the book he had borrowed a few days ago. Magnus had been right and the story had hooked him, helping him to disconnect for a moment from his work and life. He had reached a point where he wanted to know what was going to happen to the little hobbit and if he was going to robbed the dragon. He had planned to finish it today since he had had a very difficult Saturday and had promised Magnus to spend all Sunday with him. However, he did not know if that was going to be possible since he was in the house of the warlock and did not know very well what was expected of him.

 

It wasn’t long ago that Alec had started to stay and sleep with Magnus, in fact, the times he had stayed could be counted on the fingers of one hand, but he could not deny that the more time he spent there, the more he wanted to stay forever. There was something in Magnus' loft, a scent, an energy, a presence that made him feel welcome, at home. Something that made him feel like this was his home, comfortable enough to be in his boyfriend's bed wearing just underwear with a book in his hands within weeks of being going out with him. Alec heard the bathroom light go off and the door shut, but he did not stop reading. Bilbo had just entered Erebor and had awakened the dragon. He felt the bed move and turned the page, knowing Magnus would let him read. Still, he felt he had to say something to him, apologize to him, and ask if it was all right for him to keep on reading.

 

He didn’t know what was supposed to happen in these situations. Should they have sex? Alec was not against it, in fact, he was very much in favor of having sex with Magnus since he had discovered how wonderful it was. Whenever they had fallen into bed, it has been with that intention, but today Alec had arrived earlier than expected, and Magnus had not yet returned from the appointment with his client, so he had taken the book. When Magnus finally arrived at the loft it was past eleven and the only thing in the warlock’s mind was a shower. An hour later Magnus had left the bathroom, and Alec had moved from the couch to the bed.

 

“Interesting?”

 

“Yes,” said Alec, picking up the bookmark and putting it on the right page. “Do you mind if …?” But Alec could not finish the sentence, for at that moment he saw something that completely surprised him. Magnus' face was clean, with no trace of make-up. Alec set the book aside and turned slightly so he could better appreciate what he was seeing.

 

“Do not leave it for me,” Magnus said with a smile, not being aware of what his eyes without a trace of kohl or glitter were doing on Alec.

 

Alec stared at Magnus' hair, how it was wet and fell to one side, but still without combing it had a certain shape, grace and unique elegance. He returned quickly to his eyes, noticing how small they seemed now, how the black had always emphasized his features, making them larger and more expressive, how now there was something vulnerable and soft in them, something intimate.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus' voice sounded funny but also worried.

 

“Sorry, it's just …” Alec moved his hand to Magnus' cheek without being able to avoid it, touching the outline of his left eye, noticing how smooth the skin was. “I’ve never seen you without makeup before.”

 

“Oh.” Magnus lowered his eyes and Alec knew he had not understood.

 

“You are beautiful,” he said, for it was the truth. Magnus had always struck him as an incredibly attractive man. From the first moment he saw him, he could not help but notice how attractive he was, the sensuality of his gaze, the exotically of his make-up, the way he moved, how he was able to capture all the looks. Jace had always looked handsome, other boys had looked handsome, but no one had ever looked so incredibly attractive as Magnus Bane. He had always thought that was the adjective that best described his physique, until now. Now, without makeup, without fixing his hair, just him, fresh out of the shower, no jewelry or other gadgets to hide the person behind them, only him. Now, it was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen.

 

“I’ve been better,” Magnus said, trying to tease.

 

“I doubt it.” There was sincerity in Alec's words, along with confidence. Magnus smiled, that intimate smile he reserved only for Alec. The one that was even more beautiful when his eyes were free of color.

 

“How come I've never seen you like this before?” Alec said after a second of appreciating his face.

 

“For starters, you have not stayed so many nights. Besides, the ones you've had were not exactly for reading.” There was a smile on his lips and Alec remembered each of those nights and how they had fallen asleep shortly after separating and catching their breath. He could not keep his cheeks from turning pink at the memory.

 

“I have to stay more,” said the shadow hunter, for he needed to see Magnus without make-up more often.

 

“You should,” said Magnus, kissing his cheek. “I’m going to make tea. Want some?”

 

Alec nodded, unable to stop looking at Magnus as he stood up and picked up a silk gown, covering his perfect figure.

 

“Keep reading,” said the warlock from the door. “The best part is coming up.”

 

Magnus soon descended the stairs, leaving Alec with a smile on his lips that took a long time to disappear. He picked up the book and opened it again, not without first sending a silent thank-you to Raziel for putting Magnus Bane in his life.

 

Maybe he'd never been raised in a home, and he did not know what to feel, but that bed, that room, that loft, day by day, was stirring up in Alec a new feeling for him, the closest thing he'd ever felt to a home.

 

***

 

They had a mission, and Alec was not at all happy about it. Izzy however… Izzy was static. The only thing that did not make him go through the corridors of the Institute grunting was the slight smile on Jace's lips. Since Valentine's abduction, he had smiled less, almost never, and that had worried Alec. Now, however, he was happy to have one of those missions as before everything fell apart. For Jace he was willing to swallow his grunts and complaints, but that did not mean he was happy.

 

“I will never understand how you cannot enjoy going to a party. Especially one celebrated by fairies in a forest! It's so romantic…” Isabelle said in a dreamy voice as she looked at her reflection in one of the swords in the weapons room.

 

Alec continued to protect his arrows. “We're not partying, it's a mission. We are only going to get information.”

 

“Well, once we have the information, we can have a drink, meet people …”

 

“I don’t want to meet anyone,” he replied, leaving one arrow and grabbing another.

 

“I do,” Izzy said, stroking his cleavage. “I haven’t had sex in ages.”

 

“Izzy!” Alec shouted in alarm, leaving the arrow and staring at his sister.

 

“What?”

 

“I do not need to know those things.” The last thing he wanted to do was imagine his little sister doing things to other men.

 

“Alec,” she said in a voice of exasperation. “What good is a gay brother to me if it is not to talk about boys?”

 

Alec looked around, thankful that they were alone. Then he picked up another arrow and tried to pretend that the conversation was not making him uncomfortable.

 

“That's what Clary is for. Talk to her about boys.”

 

“It's not the same!” Isabelle stopped picking herself up and stood in front of Alec, staring at him deeply until he left the arrow with a sigh and looked at her. “Why are you so grumpy about it?”

 

“What?” Alec knew what Izzy meant, but he did not want to give her the pleasure.

 

“Talk about it. Have fun. Gossip.” Izzy said as she looked at him with a mixture of warmth and desperation. “It's not like you have to keep hiding it. You can be yourself now.”

 

“I’m being myself,” Alec defended. “Just because I don’t like to gossip or know about your sex life doesn’t mean that I'm not…” He was going to say 'comfortable with my sexuality' but that would have been a lie. Alec was not comfortable, he had never been, and having left the closet in front of the whole Institute didn’t mean that years of insecurity were going to disappear suddenly. He sighed, for Izzy was right. As a teenager, he had always wanted to talk about boys and parties, but he had not been able to, because talking about boys was not accepted by his people, and he did not have time to go to parties because he must be the best soldier possible. And so, year after year, he had locked up those desires for freedom and fun within him, so deep, that it now cost him an almost inhuman job to access them.

 

“Okay.” Alec took a deep breath and braced himself. “I’m not going to deny that the idea of seeing men with little clothing dancing in the woods is unappealing for a Friday night,” he said all in once.

 

Izzy smiled so much that Alec could only imitate her lightly, but then he turned his gaze away and tried to be the soldier again. However, something inside him had opened, and now he wanted to get more out of that box that had long since be buried in his soul.

 

“Yes!” Shouted Izzy, pulling at his neck and hugging him. “I knew that there was hope in you, mi hermano”

 

“You should get ready,” he said in response, but that slight smile was still there.

 

Isabelle ignored him. “Do you know what you should do? You should invite Magnus.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because it's a party, and Magnus loves parties,” she said, counting with his hand. “Because it's a perfect excuse to see him in little clothing and full of glitter.” This time she looked at Alec with conspiratorial eyes, knowing that although his brother would not say it out loud, the idea of Magnus with little clothing and full of glitter was his weakness. Although if Izzy had to be honest, the idea of a Magnus like that was anyone's weakness. “Because he's your boyfriend and you don’t need an excuse to see him, and this is a very good way to mix business with pleasure.”

 

Alec smiled, for those words were the same Magnus used whenever he was asked to go to the Institute and he saw Alec.

 

“I remind you that we are going on a mission.”

 

Isabelle looked up at the sky as if asking for patience. At that moment Clary came in, her eyes desperate.

 

“Izzy, I need your help,” she said from the door.

 

Isabelle turned to help Clary, but not before saying quietly to Alec. “Call him.”

 

Alec thought about it, and although he knew it was not right, that he shouldn’t because it did not matter what Izzy said, they were going to a mission, the idea had been around his head since Izzy had planted it there. But he needed confirmation that it was not insane, that nothing would happen if he wanted to call Magnus to see him later, always after, once the mission was over.

 

“Jace.” Alec entered his room and saw his parabatai arranging his hair in front of the mirror.

 

“Alec. Quick,” he said turning and grabbing two shirts. “Which?”

 

Alec looked at him confused and at the same time surprised because Jace had never needed his opinion when dressing.

 

Jace gazed up at the sky in a way that Alec was beginning to identify as “what’s the point of having a gay brother if he doesn’t help me with my clothes" and he almost screamed that him liking men did not make him a Fashion guru. That if I wanted advice on that aspect he should ask Izzy, or Magnus. But he did not say anything, for Jace had never asked for his opinion. Jace, who had always been sure of himself, had always been better at everything, stood before him, asking for his honest opinion. And maybe it was not because Alec was gay, but because Jace needed him. Because maybe, just maybe, he had made so many bad decisions lately, that he no longer felt safe on even the smallest thing.

 

“The green. It fits you better.” 

 

Jace nodded and dropped the blue. Putting on the green and turning again to finish fixing his hair. Jace, who had no problem being half naked in front of him, who had no problem with Alec being gay. Alec smiled slyly, noticing that the box was filling more and more with light, gradually reaching the surface.

 

“What's going on?””Jace asked, applying a little more gel in his hair.

 

“Nothing. Nothing. It's just …” Alec sat on the bed, looking at his hands. “Do you think it would be very weird for me to call Magnus and... I don’t know... ask him if he wants to grab something at the party once the mission is over?”

 

“No,” Jace answered without turning. “Magnus likes parties, doesn’t he?”

 

“It seems so.”

 

“Well, I don’t see the problem, then.”

 

“Well, it's a mission. The first relatively normal we have in a long time. And I don’t think it is appropriate to call him and …”

 

“Alec.” Jace turned and looked at him seriously. “Just relax. It's not like you're going to put in the report that you called your boyfriend to drink with him. No one has to know. Also, if anyone finds out that Magnus was there, it doesn’t have to relate to you. He has never hidden his pleasure for the drunken masses.” His smile was mocking, and at any other time he would have bothered Alec, but not now.

 

Alec nodded and glanced at the door.

 

“Go and see him and tell him. We can meet at the edge of the forest.”

 

“I should stay.”

 

“And wait for Izzy to finish with Clary?” Asked Jace. “You know it can take hours.”

 

Alec got up and made a gesture to say goodbye to Jace, one the blonde imitated and left the room.

 

*

It didn’t take long to reach Magnus' house, his bow and quiver camouflaged by a rune. He knocked on the door and it opened automatically, recognizing his presence. He couldn’t help smiling every time that happened. That he didn’t need to knock, that his mere touch was enough to open Magnus' wards will forever make him smile.

 

“Magnus?” He called, dropping his weapons into the entrance chest, one that Magnus had decorated with the angelic rune. The warlock had explained to him that since so many shadowhunters had come to his house lately, it was only logical that he should have a place where they would lay down their weapons. No one was going to walk around his loft armed. “Magnus?” Alec took off his boots and jacket.

 

He knew the warlock was at home because the light was on and a potion was boiling on the dining table. Alec looked at it suspiciously and decided not to approach it. He listened to the shower and went upstairs. He knocked on the bathroom door just as the water was being cut.

 

“Alec?”

 

“Yes. Are you visible?”

 

He heard a slight laugh followed by an “I’m always visible to you.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes and opened the door. The mist hit his face slightly, but then he saw Magnus, wet and covered with a towel. Perhaps he shouldn’t have opened the door, for the image of Magnus' bare torso covered with drops of water had been burned in his brain forever. How come they never fucked in the shower? It was the first and only thought on his mind for a few seconds.

 

“Darling? Did you want something?” Magnus said, bringing him back to reality.

 

“Yes... Yes.” Alec shook his head, trying to forget that idea and focusing on his goal. “I was wondering if you’re doing anything tonight.”

 

“I have to finish a potion, otherwise not.”

 

“Well... Well... This... I was wondering if you'd want to go on a mission with me, sorry. To a party. If you want to go to a party. Not with me, on your own. I'm going on a mission. But then, after the mission, if you are at the party, we can have a drink.” It wasn’t the speech he had planned but it would have to do because he couldn’t think of anything better with the image of Magnus just out of the shower in front of him. He should have talked to him through the door. However, it was too late for that.

 

Magnus smiled, not caring at all about the madness of his words and keeping the message. “I would love to. Is it the fairies in the woods?”

 

“Yes. How do you know?” He said leaning against the door, regaining his composure little by little.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said in that tone that made it clear that he knew all there was to know. He clicked his fingers and some blue sparks came out and the room was clear of the mist, the crystals perfectly clean. “There is no party to which you are not invited.”

 

Alec nodded, that made sense.

 

“Weren’t you going to go?” It seemed strange to him, knowing how much the warlock enjoyed those events.

 

“It may seem strange to you, but lately I'm not thrilled by the idea of seeing semi-naked bodies dancing.”

 

“I thought you liked those things.”

 

Magnus approached him and Alec could smell the scent of his shampoo, the trail the coconut had left on his body.

 

“There are other things I like more.” His gaze made Alec very clear what "things" meant, and something inside him was filled with pride. Pride to know that he alone was enough to satisfy someone as wonderful as Magnus Bane.

 

“Magnus, we cannot kiss,” he said without pushing the warlock, but without stopping him from getting closer to him.

 

“Why not?” His voice innocent, playful.

 

“Because if you kiss me, I won’t be able to take responsibility for my body, and there is a high probability that we both end up without clothes, fucking against that counter. And that cannot happen.”

 

The smell of the coconut was becoming more intoxicating, and now, thanks to the closeness, Alec could smell chocolate too. “And that cannot happen because…”

 

“Because I have a mission. And I must be there in half an hour.”

 

Magnus moved his lips closer, but he didn’t kiss him. Still, Alec could feel his breath and it took all his determination not to fall into temptation. “Fine.” Magnus walked away, and Alec almost regretted his words, grabbed his hips and devoured him alive. Magnus knew what the image of him without clothes, without makeup or accessories, made in it. “You can wait downstairs if you prefer. I will not take long.”

 

Alec knew he should wait downstairs, which was the sensible thing, but there was something about the idea of seeing Magnus get ready, which appealed to him. Maybe it was that box was seeing the light today for the first time in a long time, but he felt comfortable when he said the following words. “I’d like to see you, if you don’t mind.”

 

Alec had never seen Magnus get ready, had never seen him put all that made him transform from Magnus to Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. And from the first day he’d seen him without makeup, he’d been curious.

 

“Sure,” Magnus said with a smile, and Alec knew that not many people in history had the privilege of seeing Magnus get ready. “Let's choose the clothes first.”

 

Alec followed him to the walk-in closet, where Magnus opened the sliding doors and walked in, lightly touching the suits until he found a jacket he liked. He took it out and gave it to Alec without looking at him, knowing that he had followed him and was at his side. He went to the pants section and did the same thing again. He ended up selecting a very tight pair of leather ones and Alec wondered how he was going to get into them, but he couldn’t wait to see him in them. He gave them to Alec, who took them with care. Magnus went over to the shirts section and stopped in the middle, thinking, seeing the great variety he had. He looked at his jacket and pants and looked back at the shirts. Alec had noticed that the jacket was relatively simple, well, as simple as a garment Magnus could own. It had an asymmetrical cut, with a lapel distinct from the other, decorated with something metallic, decorations that continued in the pocket opposite the decorated lapel and shoulder. It was beautiful and masculine. Magnus picked up an intense mallow shirt, plain, without prints, and Alec was surprised but said nothing. He gave it to Alec as well, who picked it up and followed Magnus out of the closet.

 

“You can leave it on the bed,” said the warlock without looking at him, turning to his jeweler and selecting what to wear. Alec carefully placed the clothes on the bed, turned, watching as Magnus had just selected the jewels and set them aside. Magnus headed for the bathroom and Alec could hear what was undoubtedly the deodorant. He went to the jeweler, to inspect what Magnus had selected, just when he heard music playing in the background. Magnus must have activated it with his magic, the music was pleasant, soft, a clear contrast to what they would hear later. He noticed Magnus coming out of the bathroom, but he did not turn, for he saw that the warlock was naked and knew that his self-control was not so strong. He stared at the rings, trying not to think that Magnus was going to wear those pants without underwear, trying not to imagine anything. But it was difficult. After a few seconds, he looked in the mirror, for he couldn’t take it any longer, and was glad to see that Magnus was buttoning up his shirt. Well, buttoning was saying a lot. Half of it was open, exposing his perfect chest. He went to Alec and took the necklaces, putting them on, covering the wide neckline with them. He put on his characteristic earring and rings. Alec noticed that his nails were without color and he couldn’t help himself and took his hands in his. He had never seen them without nail polish.

 

“What color?” Magnus asked gently.

 

“Eh?” Alec said, looking into his eyes, not understanding.

 

“The nails. What color do you want them in?”

 

Alec looked at his nails and thought of the answer to that question as if it were one of the most difficult tests of his life. “I don’t understand about those things. You should wear the one you think is best. '

 

Magnus took his face with his free hand, making him look into his eyes. “You don’t have to understand, just let yourself go. What color do you like?”

 

Alec looked into his eyes and then looked at his jacket. “I wish they would go with the jacket. Dark but metallic.”

 

Magnus nodded and released his face, not before stroking it slightly. He clicked his fingers and Alec could see small sparks in the hand he held. In an instant, Magnus' nails were covered in a black color with metallic reflections. Alec moved his fingers, amazed with how the light affected the surface.

 

“They are beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Alec released his hand and Magnus headed for the bathroom. He sat on the dresser in the corner, and Alec looked around. Another click and a little stool appeared. His legs were too long to sit comfortably, but it was the perfect height to see what Magnus was doing, so he sat down after thanking him.

 

“I suppose you've seen Isabelle doing her make-up countless times,” said the warlock, picking up a bottle of something Alec didn’t quite know what it was, but it was transparent.

 

“Yes, well, no. I didn’t use to stay long when she was getting ready.”

 

“Why?” Magnus looked at him through the mirror, applying the lotion all over his face.

 

Alec refused his gaze, knowing that what he was going to say next wasn’t going to sound right. “I always thought it was a girl’s thing, something that wasn’t well seen that I observed.”

 

Magnus said nothing, and Alec mentally thanked him for not to. There was nothing to say that Alec hadn’t told himself innumerable times. And today, perhaps thanks to Izzy, perhaps to Jace, he had gathered enough courage to acknowledge that he wanted to see someone doing their make-up. But not anyone, Magnus.

 

“Do you want to learn?” Magnus asked.

 

“No. I mean, I don’t want to do it on me. It's just…”

 

“You're curious.” Magnus picked up another bottle, this time one that had flesh color. “Do you want me to tell you what I’m doing?”

 

And now, as so often, Magnus understood. Magnus always seemed to understand what Alec really wanted. “Yes.”

 

“Isabelle wears a lot more makeup than I do, so if you want to know more, you should go to her. In my case, it is quite simple. This” he said showing the bottle with transparent product “is the pre-base. It is to moisturize the face. You can try it if you want.” Alec opened the bottle and sniffed it. It smelled good but decided not to touch it. He closed it and left it on the counter. “And this” continued Magnus “is the base. It serves to cover imperfections of the skin.”

 

“You have no imperfections,” said Alec.

 

Magnus smiled and looked at him through the mirror. “Oh, Alexander. I have more than you can imagine.” He opened the bottle and poured some liquid into a kind of foam sponge. Then he applied it all over his face with Alec not losing any detail. Alec didn’t know Magnus used a base, but now that he was seeing the before and after, he noticed that his skin was more perfect, a little more enlightened and healthy with that liquid. But it was subtle enough to pass unnoticed. Magnus took a thick brush and a black pot filled with dust. He put a little on the face and Alec saw how now the makeup was completely invisible. It was magic. It was some kind of magic he didn’t know. And he wondered if he could do that too if he could put some lotion on his face and look healthier, more alive. If there was any way to stop having those black eyes, that skin with lack of sun. But that was a question for another day, for a day when that box was completely unburied.

 

“And now the eyes.”

 

Alec heard the music change into something more party like and looked at Magnus.

 

“I always like to listen to something a little more exciting when I do my eyes. It gets me in the mood.”

 

Alec nodded. Magnus took a small tube and put a little on the finger, before covering his eyelid with it. “It's so the make-up last longer and stays put.”

 

“What color are you going to put on them?” For although Magnus used to wear them always black in a day to day basis, Alec had known him long enough to know that he used to be more extreme at parties or special situations.

 

“Black, but with glitter.”

 

“You always wear glitter.”

 

Magnus looked at him with a smile. “With a lot of glitter.”

 

Alec returned it. 'Seem right.'

 

He let Magnus work quietly, watching as he took brushes and turned his precious eyes into works of art. The black marked his already expressive eyes, and when he put the glitter, Alec had to hold his breath.

 

He would never, in his entire life, have imagined that he would be attracted to a man who wore make-up and a glitter. Never. It was something that had not happened to his imagination. Of all the men who had attracted him throughout his adolescence and maturity, they had all been what was considered attractive and masculine. None had broken gender standards like Magnus. None had been Magnus. And it was not that Magnus was feminine, for nothing in Magnus was, it was simply that he was unique. Like a diamond, unrepeatable and unmatched. And now, the idea of looking at a man who didn’t have a trace of black in his eyes was almost unthinkable. Like the idea that there was a man worthy to look at other than Magnus.

 

The glitter was extreme, silvery and predominant, making it impossible not to notice his brown eyes. Magnus picked up a bottle and sprayed his face. He clasped his hands and let his magic free, causing a few bursts of silvery blue to dance through his fingers. He passed them through his hair, getting it to dry and stay perfectly in place. That explained so many things.

 

He looked at Alec and smiled. “Perfect.” He had never smiled so much in his life.

 

“Let's go.” That was all Magnus said before getting up. He took the jacket and put it on. “Where are you meeting with the others?”

 

“On the edge of the forest, just before the entrance.”

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec found his boots and jacket on and his bow and arrows on the bed. Magnus left him for a minute while he went to the cobbler and chose elegant boots with metallic decorations matching the jacket.

 

He moved his hands and a portal appeared. “Shall we?”

 

Alec didn’t have to think it twice, he took Magnus' hand and let himself be guided through the portal.

_***_

_Don't say, don't say I didn't warn you_

_Don't say I didn't warn you_

_I live for the moment_

 

_END?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what happens next let me know in the comments. They are free and make my day.


End file.
